


Terezi Pyrope Gets Off & Just Wants A Night Alone To Herself.

by PYPS



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, Awkward Kissing, Bulges and Nooks, Gen, Late at Night, Masturbation, Other, Smut, Tags May Change, Troll Anatomy, Troll Genitalia, i can add more tags if requested!, self indulgent fanwork, tell me in comments any sort of feedback.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 06:09:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18654496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PYPS/pseuds/PYPS
Summary: Terezi jerks offAFTERsmooching and nuzzling Lemonsnout to tire herself out. She is written with a flat chest because of my headcanons and not to portray her being Underage. I HC TZ as a biologically male troll (trans woman) but also apply the HC of trolls having both types of genitalia.This fanfic is not plushophila and will not be tagged as such.If additional tags are requested I can add them for you so it’s omitted and applicable to your blacklist.AN; this was written very early in the morning so if there are any massive errors i’ll try to get someone to tell me where they are and i’ll fix them. i was low on blood sugar and falling asleep but also simultaneously couldn’t attempt to go to bed. part of me would really like to get rid of this trash fire excuse of written fan work but i also have no plans to delete it. very conflicted about what was going through my head while passing out in the early morning





	Terezi Pyrope Gets Off & Just Wants A Night Alone To Herself.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a self indulgent fanfiction that I wrote at around 3AM and the last 30 minutes to and hour was formatting it and trying to fix errors and stuff. If you like this kind of content I'll try to write more of it. Feel free to drop a comment if you do enjoy this since it was mostly created for myself to entertain myself because I couldn't fall asleep. If there are any massive syntax and continuity errors they can be fixed since this will be orally proof read later today.

A soft huff of relief escaped Terezi's mouth as she shut off her monitor and husktop. All that pestering really did tire her out. She did enjoy talking to John and Dave but right now at this moment she just wanted to have some alone time.

She walked around aimlessly, pacing the floor of her respitblock as if she was pondering something. Perhaps something was on her mind, her head tilted downward with her index finger crossing over the tip of her chin and its tip landing on her cheekbone. She hummed and talked to herself for a short while before eventually scrapping whatever was in her head with a dramatic rapid shake.

She eventually pulled her chair out from under her desk and sat down in the silence of her hive. It's quiet and as long as no one pings her, she expects a peaceful empty night.

She sighed as she starts to unbutton her pants and pulls down the zipper and with a clawed hand. Shuffling them down as the legs begin to fold in on each other hugging her ankles. She kicks her feet and with that swift kick the pants were flung across the block.

With a dainty hand she plucked the corners of her sleeves and pulled off her top. Her eyes are nearly completely shut. If she could, she'd close them completely however her limited muscle control didn't allow that. She pulled her right hand to grab at her flat chest as if she was grabbing for some kind of mass there.

She moaned as she dragged her fingers across where her ribs would be underneath her paled out teal tined grey skin. They nearly showed through the skin thin and transparent under where her breast would be. Goosebumps covered her chest and stopping at the start of her neck.

She stopped for a moment, stood up her boxers barely holding onto her hips. Her feet pattered softly as she goes to a noose and pulls off a hung scalemate. She pressed her nose up to his snoot taking a deep whiff of him. That distinct smell of lemon grass and a faint hint of wintermint. Of course she'd instinctively grab him. She then settled onto the floor and sat on her knees bent and held him close to her chest as she raised him to rub on her face. She nuzzled into him with a wide grin pattered on her face as her boxers began to chafe against her bulge as her face became flushed.

The soft feeling of velvety minky crossed over her chapped lips and blushing cheeks. She started to blush harder, embarrassed only at herself. She did admittedly feel a little dirty sitting on the floor getting off to nuzzling and kissing of all the Scalemates, specifically Senator Lemonsnout.

That's the part that got her hooked up. That's the part that made her almost ashamed of herself.

YOU 4R3 *D1STGUST1NG*

She said this almost repulsed. She wasn't sure if it was directed to herself or him. She personally was too exhausted to act anything out and just wanted to get off at this point. If she could roll her eyes she would, but her words gave off the same attitude and that was a good enough substitute.

Her bulge chaffed tighter against her boxers and she started to purr a bit as she went to land a kiss on the tip of his nose. Impulsively lashed her tongue onto the fabric leaving a light coating of teal pigmented saliva on his nostrils.

She started to tense up waist down, her left leg lightly kicked as she growled her hands going to strangle Lemonsnout instead she let go completely dropping him to the ground with a soft squeak following after the little plop down as he bounced off to the side.

She took her hand and pulled her boxers further down to her knees. However before her hand could grasp onto her bulge it had already intertwined itself between her fingers wrapping around them. It squirmed as her leg kicked harder and her mouth started to part, her teeth showing through gritted. She took her free hand extended two fingers to push into her nook. Slowly pushing inward feeling her inner muscles and lining tighten around them as she slowly started to pull out and then rhythmically thrust those fingers back in.

Each time she pushed the fingers back in, she thrusts her pelvis forward. She was sweating, growling and hissing and her voice becoming louder and sharper the longer everything drags on.

She started to maneuver her fingers aiming to rub at the top of her bulge, her finger focused mainly at its pointed slithering end. Each time it grazed tip she quivered, letting out a raspy nearly breathless whine. She began to pant hard as her bulge twitted into her palm as her hands completely lost their grip.

She drooled a bit. Her mouth nearly fully open as her tongue stuck out a bit. Her panting becoming quicker and her being barely able to keep up pace with her motions and breathing.

Suddenly her eyes nailed themselves open and her body almost jolted up for the briefest moment. Her hand pulled abruptly from her nook. She dug nails into her inner thighs nearly scrapping herself. A shiver coursed up her spine as she came, fluid spurted out of her bulge as she climaxed. Terezi shuddered hard, whimpering and growling. Nearly biting a puncture in her lips as her genetic fluid pooled around her bottom and feet, slick and slippery as her nose filled with the smell of blue raspberry.

She brought the hand that was digging into her thighs up to her mouth and flicked her tongue at her coated fingers. Lapped it up off of her hands until she let out a satisfied chuckle. She began to yawn, disinterested in getting up to get into her recuperacoon but instead settled down right there on the floor, on her genetic fluids, feeling content on how she spent that evening as she conked out to take a power nap.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading through this! I hope you enjoyed it. >:]


End file.
